flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Gatherings
Gatherings Dates 2015 January - 4th February - 3rd March - 5th April - 4th May - 3rd June - 2nd July - 1st & 31st (Blue moon) August - 29th September - 27th October - 27th November - 18th December - 18th Gathering 1 (July 31st, HELD LATE) Hiddenstar lead FlameClan to the Gathering place, the handsome black-and-silver tom refusing to reveal his nervousness.---- Leopardpaw bounced around, looking forward to meeting other apprentices (hint hint, Brams c:).Silverstar 01:37, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Redriver from ScorchClan scanned the cats, looking for someone she knew. FISH The Happy cat 01:42, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar led her own Clan to the Gathering place, her tail flicking nervously but her gaze calm. She didn't know anything about this 'other Clan'. Who were these FlameClan cats? When had they formed? She only knew of her own Clan's history. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:43, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame shifted uncomfortable, a bad feeling churning in her stomach.---- Hiddenstar greeted Willowstar in a soft rumble, not fully trusting this other leader yet.Silverstar 01:44, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Silentwhisper held his gaze towards Willowstar, his ears flattened. He was now a part of FlameClan, and had to come to accept that ScorchClan was no longer his home. Flamespring sat beside Redriver, scanning the FlameClan cats closely. Redfur sat beside his mate, pressing against her soft, warm fur with happiness.' Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:46, August 5, 2015 (UTC)' Willowstar dipped her head in response, turning her brown gaze to the other leader. Of course, Sunsetflare volunteered to go. He wanted to see reactions to his pretty orange pelt. As he passed the FlameClan cats, Streamwing's eyes grew wide at the sight of him, not able to take her eyes off of him. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:49, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame's stomach churned once more, this time with fear, as she recognized the scent of Sunsetflare. Oh no...If our Clans see us together...But I can't just leave him out there all alone, he'll think I hate him, and I don't, I love him...---- Stormrage settled down beneath the rock with the other deputy.Silverstar 01:50, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Whiteclaw let out a sigh, watching the ScorchClan cats with interest. Meanwhile, Featherpaw bounced happily, looking for any other apprentices around. Wow! My first gathering! ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:51, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Ravenpaw nervously shuffled his paws, tripping over his paws and causing his brother to laugh at him. Sunsetflare moved closer to Scarletflame. "Hey." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 01:54, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage continued to sit, like a (handsome :P) cat on display. He was getting bored already.----- Scarletflame couldn't help but to purr. "Nice to see ya,"Silverstar 01:56, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw's tail swished excitedly, proud to be at her first gathering. Waiting for the gathering to begin, she let out a quiet yawn, her gaze shifting to Bluestream. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:58, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar silently flicked her tail. "Shall we start?" Sunsetflare smiled. "Nice to see you too." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:59, August 5, 2015 (UTC) The massive FlameClan leader flicked his tail. "No no, let's let them settle in first, after all, it is the very first Gathering."---- Scarletflame gently nuzzled his shoulder, making sure no-one saw. "I've missed you, even though I've seen you at night."---- Stormrage was getting even boreder.Silverstar 02:00, August 5, 2015 (UTC) "Alright." The ScorchClan leader gazed down at her own Clanmates, unaware of Sunsetflare and Scarletflame. The orange tom was purring and licking Scarletflame's shoulder with ease. "Is anything new with you and your Clan? Something that I should know about?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:04, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Smokepaw decided to talk to a pretty mink she-cat - from FlameClan - that he'd sptted hearby. "Hi," he mewed nervously as he padded up. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:14, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Nightstripe sat on the ground, knowing Ashpaw would've loved this. But he's with StarClan. Falconheart's in his paws. I wonder how she's doing… He didn't know how his younger sister was or if she'd been treated. He gazed up at Willowstar, wondering when the Gathering would start. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 13:47, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire turned to Scorchpaw. " Why don't you go meet some of the other apprentices?" she nudged the small she-cat's shoulder. She herself didn't know anyone in the other Clans, being a rogue. So it was logical to go talk to somebody. The ginger she-cat padded away from Scorchpaw and over th the bored looking FlameClan deputy. " First Gathering?" she asked him. FISH The Happy cat 14:39, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar turned her head to look at Blazefire. "I'm pretty sure this is everyone's first Gathering...even my own..." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 14:49, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (I don't think Blazefire is near Willowstar) since her daughter didn't answer, Redriver stepped forwards and dipped her head respectfully to Willowstar. " She doesn't know that, as we weren't born in the Clans." FISH The Happy cat 14:58, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar flicked her tail. "I wasn't born with the Clans either, but by the looks of it, none of these cats have been to a Gathering." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 15:12, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Redriver shrugged elegantly. " Well, we have Gatherings now." She began to groom herself, not knowing anyone and not the slightest bit interested in meeting someone (Oh Reddy).-- Blazefire uneasily awaited Stormrage's reply. Is there like a code or something where you can't talk to deputies? '' FISH The Happy cat 15:20, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage raised a brow as the molly spoke to him. She wasn't a deputy either, and smelled heavily of ScorchClan. "Hm...? Of course, this is the very first Gathering, after all."---- Leopardpaw turned as a cat spoke to her, a tom by the sound of it. Her gaze settled on him, the other apprentice's scent alien to her. "Oh hi! You must be of ScorchClan, huh? I'm Leopardpaw of the mighty FlameClan!"'Silverstar' 19:31, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (can cats raise eyebrows? xd). " Oh." Blazefire (was clueless) said, eyes widening in mild surprise. " What's your name? I'm Blazefire." FISH The Happy cat 20:38, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (It's basically a saying, he pretty much gave her a confused look) "I'm Stormrage. Nice to meet you, Blazefire." The dark-furred tabby responded in a gentle rumble, his tail wrapped around his paws, his broken leg sticking out oddly.'Silverstar' 20:41, August 5, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, I think xD) Redfur, Featherpaw, and the other cats pateiently waited for the gathering to begin. Blossomstripe let out a soft sigh. ''Featherwhisp.. where in StarClan is she? Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:45, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire dippped her head in return. " Nice to meet you as well, Stormrage." As he shifted, she noticed his broken leg and (excuse me) raised an eyebrow. ''" That looks nasty. Pardon me, it's none of my buisness." FISH The Happy cat 20:46, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage followed the molly's gaze, blinking his blue eyes calmly. "Oh, my leg? Yeah, it had a bad infection for a while that put me out. It's getting better, thankfully."'Silverstar' 20:49, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire nodded a bit awkwardly, swishing her tail from side-to-side. She tilted her head to observe Willowstar and Hiddenstar. " I wonder when this is going to start...?" she murmured half to herself. FISH The Happy cat 20:51, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage shrugged before giving his paw a brisk lick. "Hiddenstar and Willowstar agreed to let cats settle in first, as this is the first Gathering we've ever had. They want to let their cats get to know each other and get used to things first."'Silverstar' 20:53, August 5, 2015 (UTC) " I see. Makes sense. FlameClan's much older than ScorchClan, isn't it?" being the not-Clanborn she was, Blazefire didn't know if duscussing Clans as a sensitive topic. FISH The Happy cat 20:56, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar stared at Hiddenstar with a questioning look. "So," she sighed, wanting to begin a quiet conversation. "You're the FlameClan leader?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 23:09, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Smokepaw purred in amusement. "Yeah," he replied. "My name's Smokepaw." Meanwhile, Scorchpaw nodded tentatively, before looking for someone to talk with, while Bluestream saw Featherpaw stare at him, and he winked. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:03, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar shifted a tad; she was trying to get comfortable. Icestorm mingled with the ScorchClan cats, eventually appearing near an apprentice. "Oh, I'm sorry-" He stopped himself and asked, "You're ScorchClan?" (Scorchy xD) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 12:15, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage nodded slowly. It felt good to finally talk to someone who wasn't constantly fretting over him or trying to win his heart. "Oh yes, much, much older. From what I know, we've gone through multiple leaders...The one who's remembered most is Fallenstar, by far...and he's not remembered in a good way at all."---- Hiddenstar's gaze returned to Willowstar. "Um, yes..." Why wouldn't I be? I'm up on this rock with you, am I not?---- Leopardpaw grinned. "Cool, I like your name! I have a brother, his name's Lightningpaw...but I don't know where he is."Silverstar 19:38, August 6, 2015 (UTC) " Fallenstar..." Blazefire breathed, feeling she had heard the word before. FlameClan is really that old? ''Her gaze became bright with interest as she turned it back to Stormrage. " That's fascinating! Sorry," she let out a slightly embarassed purr. " Not about Fallenstar's crimes, but about your history. As for that leader... I find it so terrible that some cats don't even give a piece of dung for anyone else. It's like they are surrounded in their own ambitions and see others as just disposable barricades, do you agree?" FISH The Happy cat 20:52, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage nodded. "Totally. He only opened up to two cats: his son and mate. They were the only living things that he respected. But from what I've learned, now he haunts his son and forces him into brutal training, disabling him from waking up and fleeing. He's even possessed him quite a few times." The dark-furred deputy shook his head slowly as his ears flattened against his skull. "That piece of fox-dung deserved to die, he needs to die again."'Silverstar' 20:56, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire suddenly felt somber and dark. She narrowed her eyes and sighed. " That's awful. Just... awful. I wish I could kill him." The dark tabby bit back a growl. " I've had too much experience with cats like that. From when I lived as a rogue, there were cats who'd drive me and my mother out of wherever we tried to make home. My mother'd old mate even drove her out. It's not as bad as what Fallenstar did, but I'm sick of cats who do that kind of stuff. That why I always try and see the best in everyone," she confessed. FISH The Happy cat 21:09, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage was a little taken back by the molly's sudden darkness, but kept his surprise hidden. "A lot of cats wish they could kill him, Neptune had been one of them...Then Neptune, his son, got his wish. Pretty sad death, having your own kit drowning you. But Fallenstar deserved it, he deserves to be slaughtered over and over by his son."'Silverstar' 21:14, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire shook her head in disgust. " Sounds like this cat deserved it." She checked her own dark mood, purring slightly. " Well, ScorchClan has had two leaders so far... I think..." she cocked her head to one side and then shrugged. " I fail at history." FISH The Happy cat 21:22, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage purred. "Oh yes he did, and he died slowly, suffering under water and his son's claws." The tom shifted to try and get comfortable, failing due to his broken leg. "I...Well, I don't even know the name of your current leader, so I can't help you there..."'Silverstar' 21:25, August 6, 2015 (UTC) " When did this conversation turn so dark?" Blazefire joked lightly, trying not to wince at the sight of the deputy's broken leg. " Our current leader's Willowstar, and yours is... Halostar or something?" FISH The Happy cat 21:27, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage snorted, twitching his whiskers in amusement. "All the she-cat's think he has a halo, as if he's a gift from StarClan itself. He's Hiddenstar, and don't worry, he's a really good guy. Used to baby sit me when he was made a warrior."'Silverstar' 21:30, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire sat back on her haunches to survery Hiddenstar. " He's handsome alright," she said impartially. She gave the deputy a look of amuesmet. " Babysit you? Aww, I can just imagine you as a little Stormkit." She teased the deputy playfully, finding it hard to imagine him as a kit. FISH The Happy cat 21:32, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage rolled his blue eyes. "I wouldn't try if I were you, from what I've seen, he's mooning over Copperdusk like a wolf moons over the moon." The deputy let out yet another snort of amusement, craning his neck to flatten his shoulder-fur. "Haha. Stormkit had a squad as a kit, and he tried to take them out of camp. Stormkit was mouse-brained enough to wonder into DarkClan to save his sister and get trapped."'Silverstar' 21:38, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire mocked fear, flattening her ears and comically widening her eyes. " I bet I'd bee mauled by a group of admiring she-cats if I tried," she joked, not serious at all. " Wow, what a hero. Stormkit, I mean." FISH The Happy cat 21:41, August 6, 2015 (UTC) "Well, Stormkit was saved by his mommy and daddy." The FlameClan deputy ducked his head in embarrassment, eventually craning his neck once more to lick his chest-fur, trying to hide his mortification. "My littermates and I were even in the fight...We bit some legs every here and there, until 'Scarlet was stolen."'Silverstar' 21:45, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire felt a little bad for embarassing him. " You think that's embarassing? What until you hear what Blaze did... she tried to eat a frog. Live." FISH The Happy cat 21:47, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage shook his broad head slowly. "''That's what you call embarrassing? I nearly killed myself, my sister, and my Clan."Silverstar 21:49, August 6, 2015 (UTC) " You think they hold a kit ''in account for that?" Blazefire sighed, resting her tail on his shoulder for a moment. " You were so young! What did you know? And besides, you didn't have it that a frog suddenly turned around and tried to eat ''you." '' FISH The Happy cat 21:50, August 6, 2015 (UTC) "I was a the son of the ''leader, I was in charge of protecting my littermates. And what did I do? Run out there to get them killed." He let the molly lay her tail on his shoulders for a few heartbeats. "I knew better than to run after a cat trying to kill me."Silverstar 21:52, August 6, 2015 (UTC) (gtg) Blazefire shook her head slowly. " So? That doesn't make you any diffferent from other kits... maybe you were more responsible, but how could a kit know everything?" FISH The Happy cat 21:54, August 6, 2015 (UTC) "A kit has instincts, just like his parents and littermates. But no, I was a fool and ignored them." The deputy grumbled in a dark tone, his ears flattened crossly.Silverstar 21:55, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar quietly flicked her tail. "Tell me about your Clan." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:59, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar narrowed his eyes slightly, knowing better than to give things away about his Clan. "FlameClan? We're a close-nit Clan who'll protect our borders with our own lives."Silverstar 22:01, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar smiled. "Sounds like that's a good idea you got going. ScorchClan's pretty quiet..." She trailed off, sighing. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:06, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar flattened his ears. "Not FlameClan, we're loaded with kits all the sudden, and the she-cats who are pregnant don't even have mates..."Silverstar 22:09, August 6, 2015 (UTC) ( ahahaha^^). " This was to save your sister," ''Blazefire said, trying to bring back his cheerful mood. " If I had a sister, I'd go against my instincts in a heartbeat." She stared at the tom's slumped head with intensity, hoping he would understand her. ''Wait. Maybe...? ''" Stormrage? Do you know a cat named Ivy, by any chance?" FISH The Happy cat 23:47, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage let out a soft sigh. "But my instincts were to get my ''parents, not run out there and get everyone killed. I was a fool. I was even afraid of the dark then." He gave the ScorchClan warrior a sheepish grin. However, at the mention of "Ivy", the tom's body tensed, finding his claws sliding out and sinking into the soft earth. That name...He'd heard it before, hadn't he? Images of battle flashed in his head, of DarkClan, of blood, of war. "...I don't know them personally, but...I have certainly heard of that cat before."Silverstar 00:21, August 7, 2015 (UTC) " But you did save her." Blazefire shook her head wryly. " I wish I was afraid of the dark. Kits don't know there's so much more to be afraid of..." she trailed off, raising her head sharply at Stormrage's meow. He's heard of my half-sister? ''Excitement rose inside of her. The broad-shouldered cat's tail raised in excitement. " Heard from where? Ivy... she might be my half-sister." FISH The Happy cat 00:25, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Jolting slightly at the sudden raise of the molly's head, Stormrage tilted his head in confusion, wondering what was up. "I don't know, I can't exactly remember, I think battle...-" The tom trailed off, suddenly growing cautious and defensive around his enemy's apparent half-sister. "What?!"'Silverstar' 00:27, August 7, 2015 (UTC) " Whoa!" Blazefire moved her head backwards and surveyed Stormrage warily. " Yeah... I think she's my half-sister... is that a bad thing?" ''Did I just make a wrong move by revealing that? ''The ginger she-cat shrugged to herself. ''I've got nothing to hide. Whatever my half-sister may be, I'm not. '' FISH The Happy cat 00:29, August 7, 2015 (UTC) The deputy narrowed his blue orbs as he gazed at the molly cautiously. "Yes, it is. She's an enemy not only to FlameClan, but to you and your Clanmates as well. She's with DarkClan now." His voice was tense, forcing the fur along his spine to lay flat.'Silverstar' 00:31, August 7, 2015 (UTC) "..oh...?" ''this was unexcpected. ''Blazefire sighed in defeat, glancing down at her paws. " I didn't know that," she said flatly. ''There goes my chance of ever finding another member of my family... ''the she-cat took a shuddering breath, trying to stay calm. She blinked the angry tears out of her vision and raised it to meet Stormrage's narrowed blue eyes. " Well, whatever she is, I'm not." -- FISH The Happy cat 00:38, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage cocked his head, seeing that he had clearly upset the ScorchClan cat. "I, uh...-" He trailed off, not exactly knowing what to say. "-....I doubt you'll end up like her, she simply chose the wrong path, whilst you chose the correct one."'Silverstar' 00:37, August 7, 2015 (UTC) " Yeah," Blazefire shrugged. " Well, enough of this dark talk. How are things in FlameClan?" she purred, angry at herself for being such a damp cloth. FISH The Happy cat 00:38, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage shifted as Blazefire shifted the subject, shrugging his response. "Fine, I guess. Our camp's back together at long last, so things are back to normal."'Silverstar' 00:40, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire nodded. She saw Scorchpaw at the side of her vision, waving her tail. The ginger she-cat purred, pointing her tail at the young cat. " That's Scorchpaw, my first apprentice. I'm assumung you've had them already, seeing you're deputy." FISH The Happy cat 00:42, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage nodded. "Yes ma'am I have. My apprentice, however..." The dark-furred tom trailed off, finding it awkward to talk about Falconheart, due to her funny relationship with him. "...She's a warrior now, and was exiled. However, she's been welcomed back in, as it wasn't her fault that she had kits. Takes two to tango. Now she's in the Medicine Cat den."'Silverstar' 00:45, August 7, 2015 (UTC) This bit of news surprised Blazefire, but she didn't want to inquire too much. The ginger she-cat flicked an ear to rid an unwanted fly, then turned back to Stormrage. ''I wonder why he hesistaed like that? Well, it's none of my buisness. ''" Poor cat. What happened to the kits? Are they being incorporated into FlameClan?" FISH The Happy cat 01:12, August 7, 2015 (UTC) ''I can see the confusion and curiousity in her eyes... Sighing inwardly, Stormrage returend his attention to Blazefire's quesiton. "The kits? I have no clue. From what I've learned, they were killed by her ex-mate, as he hurt her before they were born."Silverstar 01:18, August 7, 2015 (UTC) " Poor cat," Blazefire sighed. "... so, you have many siblings then?" She was curious as to when this Gathering would start, but was also curious about this strange cat named Stormrage. FISH The Happy cat 01:29, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage nodded. "Yeah, quite a few. My littermates are Scarletflame, Emberwish, and Shadowpelt...My mother's second litter was killed after Fallenstar possessed Neptune, and he kidnapped her...Then, she had Phoenixpaw and Mintpaw."Silverstar 01:41, August 7, 2015 (UTC) "I have a sister," Smokepaw mewed, his chin raised. "Scorchpaw." Scorchpaw, who was near Smokepaw, flicked her ears in her brother's direction as she went past. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:16, August 7, 2015 (UTC) While Willowstar talked with Hiddenstar, Sunsetflare shifted closer to Scarletflame, his eyes focused on her and her alone. "Maybe we should go in the bushes for more privacy," he whispered in her ear, his cool, gentle voice tense. "We may actually be able to talk without worrying about our Clanmates." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:31, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Blazefired purred as Stormrage listed his littermates. " That is ''quite a few!" the she-cat broke off as a fly buzzed near her head. She couldn't help but follow the path of it with her eyes before killing it with her teeth. FISH The Happy cat 11:34, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage studied the she-cat as she attacked the buzzing annoyance, twitching his whiskers in amusement. "It is, but I'm happy to have my littermates, especially...." the deputy trailed off, his blue eyes growing dark once more. "...now that our parents are dead..." Cardinalblaze's cruel death flashed in his mind, causing Stormrage to flinch.---- Scarletflame shifted, giving the ScorchClan tom a small smile. "Sure," she murmured, turning on her heels to head towards the bush.---- Leopardpaw frowned after she waved her tail in greetings to Scorchcpaw. "I wish I had a sister...She'd understand me better than my brother."'Silverstar' 13:26, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Sunsetflare followed Scarletflame into the bushes. "So, how's the Clan? Anything new? Anything I should know about?" He moved closer, rubbing his head against his love interest's shoulder. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 13:55, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame embraced the ScorchClan warrior in return. "No, nothing new yet...The Clan's ok, we're just having troubles with the Tribe - I mean, The Falling Stars."Silverstar 14:00, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Scorchpaw waved her tail in reply before padding off, while Smokepaw looked confused. "Your brother doesn't really understand you?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:11, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw shook her head slowly. "No, not at all...He's a tom, no offense," her eyes shining playfully, she smirked up at Smokepaw.Silverstar 21:14, August 7, 2015 (UTC) "Hey!" Smokepaw mewed defiantly, as Leopardpaw smirked at him. "Is there a problem with that?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:16, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Twitching her whiskers in amusement, Leopardpaw flicked Smokepaw's ear with her face. "C'mon, face it, you guys are much less mature than us she-cats!" She spoke in a purr, clearly amused with the ScorchClan tom.Silverstar 21:18, August 7, 2015 (UTC) "No, we're not!" Smokepaw lied, realizing that he was a bit stupid when he'd started prancing around the apprentice's den when he was a kit. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 21:19, August 7, 2015 (UTC) "Pfffft, the denial!" Teased Leopardpaw, circling him before sitting down with a grin. "Hey, you wanna explore the meeting place? I bet there's prey around here somewhere."Silverstar 21:21, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (Is this page evetually going to be archived?) Featherpaw watched the ScorchClan cats with interest. (Brams, we should do something about BlueXFeather now). Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:23, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (yeee bluefeathers) Smokepaw nodded. "Yeah, let's have a look." Meanwhile, Bluestream padded up behind Featherpaw, and asked: "You all right there, young one?" -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:48, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw looked at Bluestream, her ears pricked. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:50, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream nodded slowly, pausing before he sat by the white-pawed apprentice, his blue gaze bright. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 22:52, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw slinked through the bracken, her eyes round with curiousity.Silverstar 23:33, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire crunched on the fly (>_>), a slightly goofy expression on her face. It vanished when Stormrage told of his parent's deaths. The massive she-cat bowed her head, muzzle scraping the ground. " And I am so, so sorry. I know only too well what it feels like, but I have my mother." FISH The Happy cat 23:39, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage flattened his ears and frowned as Blazefire dipped into a respectful bow. "Hey, hey, don't bow like that, I'm not royalty." He responded in a mutter. "I still have my siblings."Silverstar 23:41, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Smokepaw followed Leopardpaw, his amber eyes round. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:43, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (Let'sjustsaythegatheringplaceisanislandintheriver) Leopardpaw paused as she approache the shore, the water lapping up at her paws. "...Do you know how to fish?"Silverstar 23:45, August 7, 2015 (UTC) (kkkkkkkkk) Smokepaw nodded. "Uh, yeah, a little bit. My mentor, Cheetahspirit, took me out for some practice the other day." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:47, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw scowled, flattening her ears and glaring into the river. "Lucky, Icestorm never taught me how to fish or swim..."Silverstar 23:55, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Smokepaw smirked at Leopardpaw for a moment, before he stared into the silvery waters of the rive, dipping a paw in cautiously. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:56, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Leopard grumbled to herself, watching Smokepaw dip a paw into the water. Fishing didn't seem very hard...Silverstar 23:58, August 7, 2015 (UTC) "Brr! This water's freezing," Smokepaw complained, as he shot the paw out of the water, sending a spiral of drops over the two apprentices, getting themselves both a little wet. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:00, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw continued to awkwardly stare at Bluestream. "So uh.. what's it like being a warrior? I heard it's fun!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:18, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream purred. 'yeah, it's geart! I mean, I enjoyed apprenticeship, but as a warrior I get some more freedom." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:20, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire titled her head on the ground, as to fix the deputy with one round green eye. Her whiskers twithced in amuesment. " I'm not bowing to you. I'm bowing to your parents, in StarClan." FISH The Happy cat 00:25, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Featherpaw let out a sigh. "Being an apprentice takes so much work.. Who was you're mentor?" She asked, cocking her head slightly. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:28, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal looked around nervously before settling down beside Redriver. " Hi."--- Redriver looked in surprise at the cream-colored cat sitting next to her. The milk scent coming off of her told her the cat was expecting kits. The ginger queen purred and nosed Daisypetal. " How long until your kits are born?"--- Daisypetal gasped in shock, mind reeling. Kits?! ''A warm and regretful feeling spread through her body. ''Oh my dream tom, how I wish you knew. These... these are your kits aren't they? So it wasn't a dream! ''" I... I don't know," she said in reply."--- Redriver nodded. " I would say about under a moon." FISH The Happy cat 14:23, August 10, 2015 (UTC) "It was Scarletflame," Bluestream purred. "She was great." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:00, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Sunsetflare kept close to Scarletflame, hoping the bushes disguised their scents. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 11:13, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk hung around near where Hiddenstar and Willowstar were, the ginger she-cat scuffling her paws on the ground as she waited for the Gathering to start. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:29, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Redriver was bored and wondered if the leader would ever start the Gathering. FISH The Happy cat 02:03, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage flicked his tail tip. "Ah, alrighty then...I still miss them to this very day."---- Leopardpaw fell into the water.---- Scarletflame pressed her muzzle against Sunsetflare's shoulder. "I missed you..."Silverstar 21:39, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire nodded slowly, wondering if she'd have missed her own father had she met him. " As you should." The ginger cat was running out of things to say, so she tipped her muzzle back to study the leaders before scanning the crowd for her mother. Hope she found someone to talk to. '' FISH The Happy cat 21:48, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Sunsetflare purred. "Yeah, you don't think we could…I don't know, be together?" Willowstar wanted to begin, so she muttered, "Shall we begin?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 21:54, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame ducked her head away from the sunset-colored tom, her ears flattened as she let out a frustrated sigh. "I...I really don't know....I really really want to be with you..."----Stormrage opened his mouth to respond, only to hear Hiddenstar shifted and raise his tail for silence.---- Hiddenstar nodded, raising his tail to signal the beginning of the Gathering.Silverstar 22:30, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire saw Hiddenstar raise his tail and felt her leap excitedly in her chest. " Nice talking to you!" she mewed quickly to Stormrage before darting away to find her mother in the crowd. She settled down beside Redriver and swiftly glanced around to make sure Scorchpaw had found someone. FISH The Happy cat 22:37, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar dipped her head. "You start." She raised her voice and yowled, "Let the Gathering begin!" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:51, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar stepped forward, his voice loud and clear as he stood tall beside hte ScorchClan leader. "All is well in FlameClan, prey is running well, and we have plenty of new kits. However, I must warn ScorchClan that the Tribe of Fall- er, The Falling Stars is on hte brink of war with FlameClan, and they are not at all peaceful. I fear there may be trouble for all of us if we aren't careful."Silverstar 23:00, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire stiffened slightyly as Redriver appeared not to care. Who are they? '' FISH The Happy cat 23:03, August 15, 2015 (UTC) "Leopardpaw!" Smokepaw shrieked as the mink she-cat fell in the river, and without thinking the gray apprentice dived in after her. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:15, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Spluttering, Leopardpaw struggled to fight against the current. "S-Smokepaw, help!!"'Silverstar' 23:17, August 15, 2015 (UTC) "I'm coming!" Smokepaw called, as he spat out some water that had filtered into his mouth. His stroked were clumsy, but he eventually reached Leopardpaw, and bit her scruff. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:19, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Thrashing about, Leopardpaw struggled to keep her head above the water, only to cease her panicking as she suddenly felt...safe in Smokepaw's grasp.'Silverstar' 23:21, August 15, 2015 (UTC) "I've got you, just try to keep your head up," Smokepaw grunted softly as Leopardpaw continued to thrash about, while he tried to paddle back to the bank of the island. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:24, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Nodding slowly, Leopardpaw did as Smokepaw instructed, holding her head up as high as he could, her heart pounding in her frail chest.'Silverstar' 23:28, August 15, 2015 (UTC) By the time Smokepaw managed to flop onto the shore of the island - which was a while - he was weak. He'd managed to carry Leopardpaw the whole way back, and now he was exhausted. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:31, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw flopped onto the shore like a fish, lying beside Smokepaw with her flanks heaving, her eyes half-way closed. After she managed to catch her breath, her now-soft gaze rested on Smokepaw. "I- Thank you...You...You saved my life..."'Silverstar' 23:37, August 15, 2015 (UTC) "You're... welcome..." Smokepaw panted, his eyes half glazed over. "I wasn't going to... let you... die." And in that moment, an affection that Smokepaw had never experienced before washed over him. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:40, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw let out a soothing purr, her eyes growing warm as she felt her face grow hot. "...Good...I wouldn't let you die either...Even if you're a ScorchClan cat..."'Silverstar' 23:41, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Scorchpaw purred weakly. "Same, even though you're FlameClan..." he purred weakly. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:43, August 15, 2015 (UTC) With a small smirk, Leopardpaw raised a paw, gently poking ''Smokepaw's nose with it. "I...You're kinda cute." (Oh no, and it starts. xD)Silverstar 23:46, August 15, 2015 (UTC) (oh yesss) Smokepaw purred as Leopardpaw touched his nose. He realized that Leopardpaw was very cute and pretty.... "You're... very cute, Leopardpaw, you know that?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:23, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar's tail flicked. "We've got two apprentices, Scorchpaw and Smokepaw, with Blazefire and Cheetaspirit as their respective mentors. Otherwise, ScorchCan is quiet." Sunsetflare sighed and pressed closer to Scarletflare. "Yeah, I do too, but our Clans…" He peeked through the bushes at Willowstar. "Why must we be separated by our Clans?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 17:59, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire puffed out her chest as Willowstar announced Scorchpaw's name. She saw the ginger she-cat sitting a few tail-lengths away and purred at her lively apprentice. Where's Smokepaw? ''She looked around but couldn't see him. Alarm bells began to ring in her head and she shifted uneasily. ''I hope he's alright... '' FISH The Happy cat 23:51, August 16, 2015 (UTC) (THE GATHERING IS NOW OVER...The next one's in like, a little more than a week)'Silverstar' 00:58, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Gathering 2 (August 29th) (NOTE: THIS TAKES PLACE 'BEFORE' THE FC & FS BATTLE) Stormrage followed Hiddenstar slowly, his tail waving as he settled down below the Leader meeting place.---- Leopardpaw gazed around for Smokepaw.'Silverstar' 00:22, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Willowstar couldn't have come; she was busy as a queen, and a queen's life always kept her busy. Eaglepaw slowly explored the Gathering spot, wondering if Sunsetflare- the exiled tom- would be there. The orange tom was there, hiding in the bushes as he searched for Scarletflame. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 00:31, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Smokepaw trotted into the Gathering behind Wispheart. Meanwhile, Silverfeather looked around the Gathering island in awe. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:36, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw pricked her ears at the sight of Smokepaw, approaching the tom in a swift trot. "Hiya Smokepaw!"---- Hiddenstar looked around, confused. Where was Willowstar?Silverstar 00:37, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Smokepaw purred. "Hey, Leopardpaw! How is FlameClan?" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:38, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw grinned. "Pretty good, only thing is that my brother's being a pain...but that's nothing new. How about you?"Silverstar 00:40, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Sunsetflare still searched for Scarletflame, wondering how she was. Meanwhile, Aspenfern casted a hard glare at Stormrage, not looking pleasant. Eaglepaw, who was glancing around, eventually spotted Hiddenstar and couldn't suppress a small yip of excitement. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:43, August 30, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, pretty good," Smokepaw mewed easily. "Nothing much happened." He then proceeded to shake out his gray fur. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:55, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw paused before shuffling her paws awkwardly. "...I...I missed you."---- Stormrage felt like he was being watched...Silverstar 00:58, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Smokepaw purred. "I missed you too, Leopardpaw," he mewed softly, raising his tail. "I wish we could see each other more often..." (>:D) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:59, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Sunsetflare didn't want to show his face. He didn't know where Scarletflame was or what she was doing. "Scarletflame!" he hissed quietly, hoping she'd find him. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:03, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame flinched as someone called for her.---- Leopardpaw let out a soft purr. "Maybe...We could meet in the Loners and Rogues territory?"Silverstar 01:05, August 30, 2015 (UTC) "Scarletflame!" Sunsetflare hissed again. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:08, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame flattened her ears, spotting Sunsetflare. She hurried over to the tom, keeping her head low. "What in the name of StarClan are you doing here?!"Silverstar 01:10, August 30, 2015 (UTC) "I-I wanted to see you." Sunsetflare rubbed his head against her shoulder. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:15, August 30, 2015 (UTC) With a soft sigh, Scarletflame touched her nose to his. "...I know, and I miss you too, but you're going to get yourself killed here!"Silverstar 01:21, August 30, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah... I'd like that..." Smokepaw breathed, feeling excited as adrenaline rushed through him, as well as a wave of affection for Leopardpaw. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:29, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Leoardpaw smiled once more. "Yeah..."Silverstar 01:31, August 30, 2015 (UTC) "I won't." Sunsetflare stared at her with love in his eyes. "Willowstar had kits, and she's probably at the ScorchClan camp raising them. I'm joining your Clan soon, I promise." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:32, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame sighed before shaking her head slowly. "...You know that my brother would skin you."Silverstar 01:34, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Smokepaw shuffled closer to Leopardpaw. Meanwhile, Silverfeather searched through the crowd of cats, looking for someone to talk to. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:51, August 30, 2015 (UTC) "Scarlet, baby, all I want is you, and I will never be alone again if you do." Sunsetflare meant those words like no tomorrow. "Your brother just doesn't see why we love each other." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:08, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire padded into the Gathering clearing, tail twitching slightly as she searched for Stormrage, letting out a huff of air. I'll bet he's used to be people running after him and apologizing, ''she sniffed irrationally. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 03:05, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage raised his head, his ears pricking as he searched for his sister. Where was she?'Silverstar' 03:10, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Redriver tucked her tail around her paws as Blazefire sat down uneasily. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 03:12, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Deciding to search for his sister, the worried Tom quickly rose to his paws and rushed off in a hurry, only to run into Blazefire. Oh no.'Silverstar' 03:14, August 30, 2015 (UTC) (lol). Blazefire shrieked as pain lanced up through her side. " Watch your paws, yo-" She whirled around to face her fellow collident and started as she saw it was Stormrage. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 03:38, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Silence. Well, this was awkward, Stormrage standing there with his ears back slightly. "I...What's your, er...Favorite flower?" (I TOLD YOU HE'D ASK)'Silverstar' 03:41, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Wispheart sat down on Redriver's other side. Meanwhile, Dovestream sat near where Hiddenstar was, the ScorchClan medicine cat's blue eyes alight. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 06:27, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Sunsetflare didn't even care about Stormrage finding him. He only wanted to be with Scarletflame at the moment. (I'm loving this shipping so much <3) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 12:37, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire stared at him for several moments. "... I've never really payed attention to any. What's yours?"--- Redriver watched the exchang with a bemused expression, turning and rolling her eyes at Wispheart. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 13:04, August 30, 2015 (UTC) "I-I, uh....Tiger Lilies, I guess..." Stormrage responded before going silent, not knowing what to say.----- Scarletflame let out a soft sigh. "...If you're dead, you can't be by my side, Sunsetflare."Silverstar 19:23, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Sunsetflare blinked slowly. "I'll always be by your side, even if I'm dead. I'm not afraid of your brother, but I am afraid of losing your love." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:32, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Blazefire was about to reply before restraining herself, predicting where the conversation would go. She eyes Stormrage warily, shuffling sideways out of the earshot of her curious mother. " What're you trying to get at?" she admitted, it sounded harsher than she'd intended it to. Where you tend a rose ,my lad, A thistle cannot grow 22:28, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay